


Bit By Bit

by killerweasel



Series: Come As You Are [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: What happened during the attack and where they're going from here.





	Bit By Bit

Title: Bit By Bit  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub/Gabriel, Sandalphon  
Word Count: 1,000  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: What happened during the attack and where they're going from here.

She could take him apart piece by piece until he was a writhing, muttering mess. Beelzebub usually took her time, dragging it out as long as possible. He had never objected, though begging did happen rather frequently. She would relent, eventually, and give him what he wanted. There was just something about seeing someone so powerful coated in a sheen of sweat, his hands clutching the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white, whispering her name like a chant. She'd discovered he didn't even need to touch her sometimes because just watching and listening to her angel was enough to send her over the edge.

Gabriel could, and had, done the same to her. Hearing his name fall from her lips was music to her ears. After the incident in Heaven, he always made sure to touch, bite, lick, and worship the spots where she'd been hurt. There weren't any scars, she already had enough of those from her Fall and refused to allow any new ones on this corporation, but he knew exactly where they'd been.

**\--- Two weeks earlier ... the attack in Heaven ---**

Beelzebub was leaned against Gabriel, the warmth from her body soaking into his own. She'd just made some sort of joke about a priest and a demon (it wasn't really even that funny, but he'd laughed anyway) when the door to his office flew open. Gabriel straightened up at the sound of fighting from the hall. He could hear screaming and the clash of weapons.

Sandalphon strode through what was left of Gabriel's door, flaming sword clutched in his fist. His normally impeccable suit was splattered with blood. He stared at Gabriel and Beelzebub for a moment. "You're a traitor to Heaven, Gabriel. Look at you, fraternizing with the enemy. Down Below is attacking and you're in here with that... abomination."

Beelzebub hissed, demonic energy crawling across her skin like lightning. Her eyes went red as more angels came into the room. A flick of her wrist made a whip appear in her hand. The whip made a sound of thunder when she cracked it. Her wings spread out behind her. "You have no idea who you're messing with, Sandalphon. This abomination is going to tear your wings off and shove them down your throat." She moved faster than Gabriel could see, flinging herself forward. The Archangel and the Prince of Hell met in the middle of the room, sending holy and demonic energy scattering in all directions.

Gabriel moved to help Beelzebub, only to find himself surrounded by angels. He punched one in the face and kicked another. It took four of them to drag him to the ground. He had managed to get his arm loose when he heard Beelzebub cry out. Sandalphon's sword had caught her in the wing, burning feathers and slicing flesh. When she staggered back to regroup, Gabriel burst free of the other angels, trying to get to her side.

He'd almost made it to her and then Sandalphon appeared in front of him, flaming sword raised high. Gabriel started to put his hands up to defend himself when Beelzebub got between them. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the sword plunge deep into her chest. Sandalphon sneered as he twisted the blade. Beelzebub's scream of pain snapped something inside of Gabriel. He grabbed the sword, breaking it in half. As Sandalphon tried to scramble backward, the smaller angel tripped over his own feet. He didn't even have time to regain his balance before Gabriel was on him. Putting a hand on either side of Sandalphon's head, Gabriel channeled the full force of his energy into his hands and squeezed. Bits of what used to be Sandalphon's head flew through the room, splattering the walls.

With a howl of fury, Gabriel turned to face the other angels. "How _dare_ you. I am the Archangel _Fucking_ Gabriel. Look upon me and see your death." If angelic wrath is a sight to see, the wrath of an Archangel is beyond frightening. Gabriel became a blur of motion, snapping limbs and necks like twigs. He'd killed two of the angels before the others even realized the danger they were in. The one nearest the door dropped her sword and fled. He barely noticed the cut on his face from a sword. By the time he'd finished, bodies littered the floor. Gabriel was covered in gore from head to toe. He panted harshly as he looked around the room.

A whimper from the floor caused Gabriel to finally come back to himself. He dropped down next to Beelzebub, reaching towards the wound in her chest, but afraid to touch it. There was too much blood. The gurgle in her throat chilled him to the core. "Stay with me, Beelz. Please. I've got you."

He picked her up gently, trying not to jostle her injured wing. Heaven wasn't safe and he wasn't stupid enough to bring the wounded Prince to Hell. Gabriel began to panic at his lack of options. Then it hit him. There was only one place he knew which might be considered neutral ground. He offered up a silent prayer to the All Mighty, closed his eyes, and vanished.

\---

"You know, we have to leave this place eventually." He held Beelzebub closer, nuzzling her throat. "Aziraphale and Crowley have been wonderful hosts, but we're taking advantage."

"Heaven and Hell are both out." She sighed, eyes drifting closed as his fingers stroked lazily over her stomach. "Crowley mentioned a cottage for zzzale down the road. It's very zzzimilar to this one. I like it here. It's... peaceful."

"We could look at it this afternoon." Gabriel leaned in, kissing her temple and then brushing his lips against hers. "I'll go wherever you want, Beelz."

"I know." She reached her hand up, tangling her fingers in his hair until he whimpered. "Archangel Fucking Gabriel, zzztop talking and put that mouth of yours to better use."

"Yes, my Prince."


End file.
